


Directions

by crimsonkitty



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Touching, mentions of blood because matthew michael murdock, posting this here so i don't lose it on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonkitty/pseuds/crimsonkitty
Summary: The wall is cold against his back. He’s shivering. Can’t seem to stop. There’s a noise, like something leaking onto the floor.





	Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is being tumblr so I'm posting this here because I don't want to lose it. This was written for the prompt ‘do you ever follow directions’

The wall is cold against his back. He’s shivering. Can’t seem to stop. There’s a noise, like something leaking onto the floor.

A snap of gloves.

“What did I tell you?”

Matt groans. Rolls his head back against the wall. Tries for a smile.

“Matt.”

Real anger this time. Anger masking worry in the under levels of her voice.

“Not to pop my stitches.” He grunts as she prods at his side. “Not to… Not to ruin your good work.”

“Yeah. My good work. These were good stitches. I was proud of these.” She must have just gotten home from the hospital. The smell of her shampoo is strong as her head bends down towards his side.

“Sorry, Claire.”

“You can jump off skyscrapers but you can’t follow a simple direction?”

The ghost of a laugh that escapes him is less than convincing. “Guess not.”

She sighs. Doesn’t stop working because she’s good at what she does. Matt does his best to be silent. To not breathe too hard. It’s surprisingly easy to stop all together.

“Hey.”

He tilts his head in her direction. Lets his chest move, lets his lungs expand around her.

“Matt, hey.”

Her bare hand trails up against his shoulder until it reaches his chin. The bareness catches him off guard. Her skin is soft. Lotion and the latex of her gloves. She rubs at a spot that smells like blood. Not his.

Matt holds very still.

Her hand pushes a piece of hair behind his ear. Pushes another off his forehead. More blood. Most of it his.

“Where are you?” she asks.

“With you,” he says, without thinking.

The hand pauses, still caught in his hair and against his forehead. Matt takes a moment to regret ever opening his mouth in the first place.

“Alright.” She breathes and it catches against his shoulder. “Alright, come on.”

Finished with her newest masterpiece, she slips an arm under him and helps lift him from the floor and the six wobbly steps to the couch. The both of them a hulking two headed creature covered in someone else’s blood.

“Easy, easy,” she says as he lays himself out on the couch. When he’s down, she stands there, looking at him. The snap of her other glove echoes.

“Chair,” he says, already half asleep. It loses most of its letters along the way.

“What?”

“Chair. Over there. You.” He tries to point but his hand catches against her leg.

She laughs. It sounds genuine. Definitely like the best thing to happen to him in the last week. “Yeah. Alright.”

Matt tries to say something else. Gives up halfway through. “Mmph. Night, Claire.”

“Night, St. Matthew.”

There’s a hand on his neck as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If tumblr continues to exist in the coming months, come say hi @ kaqueershi


End file.
